


Clothes Make the Man

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clothes, actually, could be easily explained with either some kind of challenging gender norms bullshit or just putting on the Gabe Saporta bravado and blustering his way through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Crossdressing.

The clothes are important: jeans that were a bitch to find (apparently six-foot four-inch women have it even worse than six-foot four-inch men when it comes to pants), a sweater that's unbelievably comfortable (to call it out of style would be a gross understatement), and glasses with thick black rims that wouldn't look out of place on Gabe but are just a tad feminine in combination with the rest of the outfit. The clothes, actually, could be easily explained with either some kind of challenging gender norms bullshit or just putting on the Gabe Saporta bravado and blustering his way through it.

But it's not just the clothes. Gabe tends to slouch a little when he's being her, trying to fit in a little better as a too-tall woman trying not to be noticed. He holds himself in a little more too, not taking up space, and speaks softly. (No one at the coffee shop ever questions it when he gives his name as Jennifer, and he doesn't make it there often enough to become a regular.) That's what's going to be hard to explain if anyone ever finds out, because he'd rather they not. This is his thing, a thing he's not sure he can even explain to himself, just that he likes it. He likes hearing the baristas call for Jennifer when his coffee is ready. He likes getting into quiet-voiced but passionate conversations with college students about Sartre at the bookstore. He likes the sweater, even, as much as Gabe Saporta would never be seen in anything like it.


End file.
